inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
God Hand
God Hand (ゴッドハンド, Goddo Hando) is a catch hissatsu technique. Game description ''Inazuma Eleven'' *''"Through guts and spirit, this huge right hand should stop any shot!"'' Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven'' It first appeared in episode 2 in the match against Teikoku Gakuen. It was used by Endou to stop Death Zone. It was again used in episode 13 to stop Koutei Penguin 2gou. It was used again in Episode 14 by Hibiki Seigou to stop Someoka's Dragon Crash. In episode 43 Tachimukai used it to stop Ichinose Kazuya's shot. In episode 65, it evolved twice in the match against Dark Emperors, to 改 to stop Triple Boost and to 真 to stop Dark Phoenix. The red version appeared in episode 118 when Rococo and Endou stopped a tire from harming Natsumi. In episode 127 it was used again by Endou to stop Koutei Penguin 2gou. In Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, the manual for this hissatsu can be found in the Osaka's hissatsu store. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Endou temporarily joined Tenmas as goalkeeper in the match between Tenmas and Protocol Omega. Endou used God Hand and successfully stopped Alpha's shoot and surprised him, as Endou shouldn't be able to use God Hand before the match between Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen. Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match Endou used God Hand twice in the match between Inazuma Best Eleven and Inazuma Battle Eleven. He successfully stopped Saryuu Evan's Shellbit Burst but failed to stop Hakuryuu's White Hurricane when he used God Hand the second time. Usage The user gathers energy into their right hand, then raises it to create a huge hand connecting to the user's hand with energy bolts. The user then thrusts the hand forward to catch the ball. Gallery God Hand 40.PNG|Endou using God Hand. God Hand (Red Version).png|God Hand (Red Version). God Hand Blue.png|Tachimukai's God Hand. Endou's God hand getting frozen by Eternal Blizzard.png|Endou's God Hand getting frozen by Fubuki's Eternal Blizzard. God Hand GO.PNG|God Hand in the GO game. God Hand Ares game.png|God Hand in the Ares no Tenbin game trial. SD God Hand (Ares ver).jpg|God Hand (new version) in Inazuma Eleven SD. God Hand Manga.png|God Hand in the manga. ELG-04.png|ELG-04. TCG 27.png|真 God Hand in the TCG. IG-06-019.png|IG-06-019. IGS-06-025.png|IGS-06-025. EP-06-043.png|EP-06-043. Slideshow Anime Shin God Hand 1.png Shin God Hand 2.png Shin God Hand 3.png Shin God Hand 4.png Shin God Hand 5.png Shin God Hand 6.png Shin God Hand 7.png Shin God Hand 8.png Shin God Hand 9.png Shin God Hand 10.png Video Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone - God Hand|Anime (yellow version) God Hand (Blue Version)|Anime (blue version) Inazuma eleven 3 Challenge to the world - True God Hand|Game (yellow version) Gand Hand (Blue Version) Game|Game (blue version) Inazuma Eleven Go Shine Dark - Shin God Hand|GO game Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 - God Hand Endou ver. ( ゴッドハンド ) 円堂守 バージョン-0|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (yellow version) IE GO Strikers 2013 - God Hand (Blue Version)|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 (blue version) Trivia *In the original trilogy, God Hand is the only hissatsu whose appearance changes when fully evolved. *In Inazuma Eleven GO, Tachimukai has this move already evolved to 改, while Endou has it already evolved to 真 when you scout them or play against them in the game. *God Hand is the first hissatsu technique Endou used, and the first catch hissatsu technique used. *There are 3 different color versions of God Hand; yellow, blue and red. **There is also a green God Hand used in The Galaxy. *This hissatsu has appeared in all original and GO games so far, along with Majin The Hand, Fire Tornado, Shippuu Dash, The Wall, Illusion Ball and Koutei Penguin 2gou. *The typography for the new version of this hissatsu, as seen in the demo of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin and Inazuma Eleven SD, is the typography from Inazuma Eleven GO games with some edit. *In the manga, God Hand resembled Majin The Hand, despite the name still being God Hand. **However, the figure that appears behind Endou when using God Hand seems to resemble the Japanese Thunder God Raijin. *In the manga it evolves differently from the anime. *In the Brazilian and Latin American version of Inazuma Eleven, it was called "Ghost Hand", while in the Italian version, it was called "Light Hand". See also *God Hand V *God Hand W *God Hand X *God Hand Triple Category:Wood hissatsu Category:Earth hissatsu Category:God Hand hissatsu